


Friggin Finally

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Michael is gone, and Cas sees more than he should've in Dean's exhausted mind. Or maybe he sees just what Dean needs him to see. (Obviously, I haven't seen episode 3. This just came to me after seeing the promo.)





	Friggin Finally

It occurs to Dean that maybe letting the angel he's had an eight-year boner for root around in his head when he's exhausted is maybe not the brightest idea he's ever had. Of course, _because_ he's exhausted, this epiphany comes to him while said angel is already in his head. _Too late now._

Cas does whatever it is he does. Dean has no idea what the angel can see and what he can't—Dean can't control any of the information. He's not sure if that's due to fatigue or if it's just the way these things go. He figures it's kinda like being in a blender. When it's done, Cas takes a step away and looks down at him. Annnnd there it is. Cas knows. Cas knows all about the broken mud monkey pining away for him. _Fuck. My. Life._

Sam looks back and forth between them expectantly. "Well? Did you learn anything?"

"Yes."

Dean swallows hard.

Cas squints and cocks his head, gaze roving over Dean like he's searching for something. It makes Dean's palms break out in a hot sweat.

"Cas?"

Cas turns to Sam and relays what he discovered.

Dean's gotta admit, as far as evil world domination plans go, Michael's is pretty sweet. An army of archangel hybrid monsters? They'll be virtually unstoppable. There's commotion as Cas and Sam and Mom and Bobby—and wow…he's still not over having Bobby back, even if he's not _their_ Bobby—all start discussing ramifications and plans. But Dean's friggin tired, okay? He remembers Jimmy Novak comparing being possessed by Cas as _being chained to a comet_. Having Michael riding shotgun was like being chained to a comet, a meteor storm, and the whole damn Milky Way. Dean rubs his eyes and pushes himself to his feet.

"Dean?" Sam rises instantly and reaches out to him, forehead creased with worry.

"I'm just tired." He gestures to the door leading to the hall. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Feels like I haven't slept in a year."

Sam frowns a little but nods. He steps close and Dean rolls his eyes.

"I'm good, Sammy. I promise. I'm just beat, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Alright." But he doesn't move, he just stands there like he's waiting for instructions.

And maybe he is. Dean suddenly realizes that Sam's been running the show for the past few months. Knowing Sam, he ran it all by himself. Dean grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. "'Sokay, Sammy."

Sam makes a small noise and hugs him back hard, fists grabbing hunks of Dean's shirt, holding on tight. Dean lets him hang on for a few minutes, before thumping him on the back. "Okay, Samantha."

Sam chokes out a laugh and pulls away, eyes glistening just a little. "Jerk."

"Bitch." The smile that breaks out on Sam's face is better than any drug, and it leaves a happy little warm spot in Dean's chest. Dean turns and heads out of the room, leaving them to their plotting. He makes it halfway down the hall, and then hears footsteps behind him.

"Dean?"

He turns to face Cas, grips the railing, bracing himself. Fuckin' hell, his whole body is sore. "Yeah, Cas?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back, man."

Cas nods and takes a half step closer. He slides his hand along the rail, fingertips brushing the back of Dean's hand. " _I'm_ glad to have you back."

"Yeah?" Dean looks down at the point of contact. Cas' touch is soft and soothing, and he wonders if the angel is using his Grace.

Cas gets bolder, moves his hand so it's covering Dean's. "Yes."

It's such a small gesture. It's nothing grand. Nothing romantic. But maybe that's what makes it perfect. And maybe that's what cracks Dean's resolve. He doesn't know. But suddenly he's impossibly even more exhausted, and not just from fighting Michael. He's tired of fighting what he feels for Cas. Tired of hiding, pretending. Carefully, he turns his hand over and laces his fingers with Cas'.

A slow smile turns Cas' lips up, settles into what Dean might almost call a shit eating grin in other circumstances. Hell, maybe it is. Cas nods and squeezes his fingers. "Well, good night, Dean."

Fuck it. Dean tugs Cas close. "It could be."

"What?"

"A good night." Yeah, he's barely standing but he's not about to turn this down.

Cas considers him, draws in a deep breath. "Just a night?"

Dean grins. "Could be a pretty good mornin' too."

"And the next night?"

Dean reaches out and cups Cas' cheek. "They could all be good nights."

He lets his fingers trail down Cas' jaw and ghost over his lips. He gestures over his shoulder toward his room. "You comin'?"

Cas nods. "Of course."

Neither of them notice Sam at the end of the hallway as they walk to Dean's room hand in hand. Sam smiles. "Friggin' finally."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
